Crimson Tide
by Life's-Darkness
Summary: With hair as crimson as blood, how would Naruto have been brought up when he fit the part of an actual Uzumaki? A part of the long destroyed, but never forgotten Uzushiogakure who were allied with Konoha and feared throughout the world? With knowledge of his mother, and the scrolls of history of his clan to back him, how exactly will things change? AU- No pairings planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Tide**

**Prologue**

**Summary: With hair as crimson as blood, how would Naruto have been brought up when he fit the part of an actual Uzumaki? A part of the long destroyed, but never forgotten Uzushiogakure who were allied with Konoha and feared throughout the world? With knowledge of his mother, and the scrolls of history of his clan to back him, how exactly will things change?**

**Note: Money in my story will be classified as Yen, but it will work as American currency does. One Yen = One Dollar. I also feel the need to say that I have no beta, so pointing out grammatical mistakes would be helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The morning had started out fine. He had woken up on time for once, had a good amount of water pressure and warm water for a shower, and his hair decided to stay relatively flat instead of attempting to make itself spikey. As it was though, he still had a few strands that were going at a forty five degree angle at the top of his head. But he was fine with that, it looked fine. The thought of getting a haircut came into mind, as his hair was getting pretty long and some of his bangs liked to drift in front of his eyes, even if he tried to brush them to the side. He could also feel it touching his shoulder blades. But, frankly, he hated haircuts. The person usually messes up and it's a bitch to decide how you want it cut anyways.

The whisker marks on his cheeks looked a tad bit darker, but that was mostly because he had the bathroom lights on low. His cerulean blue eyes also had bags underneath them, no doubt from lack of sleep. He exited the bathroom, and as he entered the kitchen, he noticed he still had a few ingredients to make an omelet for breakfast, and he had done the laundry the night before.

And he had coffee. God bless coffee.

After making and eating his omelet, and downing two cups of coffee, he'd slipped on a pair of lose fitting black cargo pants, shimmied into a crimson long sleeved shirt, put on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, and threw a white sweatshirt with a tattered hood overtop. After that, he hurriedly grabbed his Shuriken holsters and attached them to the sides of his waist by his belt buckle. He did the same thing with his Kunai holsters immediately afterwards, although he strapped those onto his legs underneath his shuriken holsters.

Reaching under his bed he pulled out a pair of black leather combat boots before slipping them on and tying them up. Making sure to slip three kunai into the holsters of each boot. Straightening from his position, he reached onto his night stand and grabbed the two vambraces there before rolling up his sleeves and slipping them on.

God, he loved the vambraces. They were comfortable, _and_ deadly! They fit snugly around his forearm, the soft leather patting allowing them to be comfortable and not allow the metal to bite into his wrist. They were hollowed out, rigged with a spring system that allowed up to five kunai to be stored within. A single flick of the wrist was all he needed to launch one of the deadly tools into his hand.

Or someone's throat, whichever came first. Even if the center of the vambrace was hollow though, it was made out of chakra metal. And judging by how dense Narutos' chakra was, they'd be able to survive any impact if he channeled chakra into them. They also had a small senbon launcher attached to the top, allowing him to snipe of targets if he felt like it.

It even doubled as a paintball gun when he felt like it! They held sixty of the little devastating balls of awesomeness!

He then slipped his sleeves over the vambraces and grabbed a few odds and ends and slipped them into his pockets. A calligraphy kit, some empty storage scrolls, along with a few that already had things in them such as food, drink, supplies, extra weapons and extra clothes. An iPod he'd stolen last week, headphones for said iPod, and a pen.

Never know when you'll need a pen, for writing, or fighting. It could work for both, especially with the fact that by twisting the back of Naruto's pen off released a four inch blade that was hidden by a spring mechanism. The last thing that he did was grab the small Ninjato that was leaning against his wall and strap it to his back with a small leather harness.

Finally ready for the day, he walked to his front door, tossed a lazy salute to the Uzumaki symbol above the thing, and threw the door wide open while closing his eyes and awaiting the warmth of the sun's rays.

He didn't get the sun though. The red head frowned slightly, opening his eyes to figure out what was blocking him from the symbol that defined the morning.

Only to blanch as the form of one Anko Mitarashi came into view, giving him a devious smirk. The boy could only take a step back in fear, covering the pants pocket which held his wallet in it. He already knew he was fucked, but it was human nature to try to deny the inevitable. But then Anko finally decided to voice those four words that Naruto knew would be the death of him.

"You owe me dango."

…

"So, think you'll pass the Genin exam this time?" Anko asked the read head across from her while she took another dumpling off of the stick in her hand. Naruto choked on the cup of tea he was drinking before laughing outright, causing a frown to form on Anko's face.

"Do you even know why I didn't pass last year?" He asked the purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin. She merely shook her head at the question, signifying Naruto to continue. "I… Was a bit too lazy. The entire year I never did my work, slept during class, and I'll admit… When they asked me to do the last test to pass as a Genin, I just fell back asleep." Anko stared at him blankly.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope. Have to admit though, seeing Iruka's face when I was going back to sleep was rather hilarious. Glad I did it though, Sasuke graduates this year and is the top of the class. With my laziness, I'm deadlast. We'll be on the same team, so, I think I'll survive when we have one of the fangirls placed with us."

Anko just stared for a few seconds, before ravenously tearing another piece of dango off of the stick. Naruto had to sweat drop at the sight of the nearly empty tray that was full no less than two minutes ago. The woman was him, just with dango instead of ramen.

"Well then, anything you need help in?" She asked after a few seconds, finishing her last stick.

"Chakra control." The red head stated with a shrug. Anko nodded, a thoughtful look coming across her features.

"I've got an idea." She piped up suddenly, causing Naruto to look up to her with a raised eyebrow. "Think you can send a Shadow Clone to the Academy for the next week or so? And make sure that Iruka doesn't figure it out?"

Naruto only nodded. He could whip together a seal in a few minutes that would allow his clone to survive a few strong hits rather than the usual one. Anko brightened immediately. But it wasn't a normal kind of brightening, where the person is happy. Anko was still happy, but it was a type of… Sadistic brightening. One that clearly said _'I'll enjoy this, but you'll wish you were dead.'_

For the second time that day, Naruto knew he was fucked.

…

Naruto groaned as he stumbled up the steps to his apartment. He was utterly wiped after his training session with Anko. Really, who the hell makes someone water walk while throwing projectiles at them? And snakes?! And explosives?! God, he didn't think his clothes would ever fully dry out. At least he had put his valuables into a storage scroll beforehand and left them on the shore.

Finally making it to his level, he fumbled in his pants pocket for a moment before retracting his house key before opening the thing. The moment he walked in, he glanced around before his gaze locked onto the figure on the couch.

"… Get out of here, runt."

"Fuck off, Naruto." The figure replied, before standing up and brushing his black hair away from his eyes.

"No, really Sasuke, get the hell out unless you want to make me food. I'm tired, and hungry. So I'm going to eat, and then I'm going to sleep." The Uchiha just scoffed at that.

"And what the hell could possibly make you tired? You're a stamina juggernaut." Naruto didn't seem inclined to answer him until he had walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard, and pulled out a large porcelain bowl.

"Anko, explosives, sharp weapons, water walking, and snakes." Sasuke had paled after the name Anko.

"Uh… Right, I can see why you're tired. What're we making?" He asked, walking into the kitchen after seeing Naruto pull down a box of pasta, a pot, a pan, and a jar of Rigatoni sauce.

"Spaghetti, mind making the sauce?" Sasuke nodded his head and grabbed the Rigatoni sauce from his hand before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a package of ground beef and a can of mushrooms.

"Were those in my fridge?" Naruto asked, nodding his head towards the mushroom can.

"Yep." The raven headed boy replied, causing the red head to face palm and mutter something about having better organizational skills. In a few minutes, the noodles were on the stove boiling and the sauce was already near completion. It just needed a few extra minutes to cook. The two boys sprawled on the couch, Sasuke systematically taking bites out of a tomato that he had stolen from Naruto's fridge.

The red head in question was toying around on his iPod, scrolling through his music section. He was rather glad that he had managed to spot the merchant that was selling them and had managed to actually get one when he could.

And by 'get', we mean steal. The small metal devices with a built in camera and touch screen were rather expensive, having been created Yuki No Kuni by the seal masters there. They cost a thousand five hundred Yen a piece, and Naruto really didn't feel like spending the money. Though, he did buy the headphones, from the same merchant no less. Finally, after a few moments, he settled on the song C'mon by Panic! At The Disco. He had no reason for listening to it, he just felt like it. No real feeling or anything.

After a minute of the song playing, Sasuke glanced over at the red head.

"Why do you always listen to this song?" Naruto just shrugged.

"I like it. The singer is damned good, Fun is included, and the instrumental is nice to listen to. Also, it's really optimistic. Something I'm not. Helps me through the day, you know?" The ravenette stared at him for a moment.

"Wow Naruto, that was deep of you." He said mockingly, only to receive a combat boot to the side which knocked him off the couch.

"Shut up and go check the noodles, runt."

"Stop calling me a damned runt!" Sasuke exclaimed in exasperation, standing up from the floor. "I'm only two years younger than you are."

"As well as six inches shorter." The red head calmly retorted, pointing out Sasuke's height of five feet. The black haired boy could only glare at the Uzumaki.

"… Have I mentioned I hate you?"

"Many a time. Now, go check my food."

…

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at the red head over his third bowl of spaghetti. What could he say? He liked Naruto's cooking.

"Making a resistance seal array." Naruto called over his shoulder, not once taking his eyes off of the paper he was writing on. "I wanna up my speed and strength training, and this thing will do it. But, since I've never actually made one before, It's gonna have a shit ton of levels on it. I don't want to have only ten levels and have level one feel like you're holding the sky by yourself."

In another universe, a black haired green eyed demi-god mentally flipped someone the bird.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, before his mind blanked for a moment. It took a few seconds, but once his brain decided to work properly, he smacked himself in the face. "Damn it! I'm speaking Uchiha again!" He raged aloud.

Naruto only snickered at his friends plight. Really, what better way to calm someone down than making them laugh at themselves? Other than getting bacon and pancakes, but, that one doesn't count.

Once Sasuke had finally gotten over what he had done, he turned to the residential red head again.

"But, really, think you can make one for me as well? I'm not the best at sealing-"

"Which means you have absolutely no talent in the art…" Naruto cut him off, smirking.

"Fuck you." Sasuke stated, flipping Naruto off.

"You would." He casually retorted.

"Maybe your Oiroke No Jutsu."

Awkward silence.

"… Gonna have to agree with you there."

Even more awkward silence.

"So…" Naruto's voice finally cut through the air. "You were talking about me making you a seal as well?"

"Curse you and your hip ways, Kakashi!"

Normal silence.

"… Mind closing that window? I don't feel like hearing Gai again."

"On it."

**A/N**

**Was this supposed to go on longer? **

**Yes. Was it supposed to be serious? **

**Kinda. Did it turn out that way? **

…**It overshot being serious and landed in Retardville.**

**It just seems that I have the uncanny ability to channel how my friends act together, and how most teenagers act as well, and create some form of writing around it with a plot saddled somewhere in. Will it always be like this? Oh, hell the fuck no. When it calls for it, it'll be serious. Other than that? Nope, normal teenage bantering with the ability to destroy mountains added in.**

**Yep, sounds like the average fanfic.**

**Now, to go over a few things people will most likely be asking about.**

**One: This is an Alternative Reality story where Naruto was born two years before most of the characters we know and love. The fox attack was also on the same day he was born, which was again two years before the other Konoha 12 were born. So, he's fourteen, deal with it.**

**Two: Yes, his hair is red. I want to make him seem like an actual Uzumaki, and grow up with the scrolls and knowledge of his clan behind him. So, expect him to actually be GOOD this time through, but not overpowered. Maybe a bit overpowered, but not God-Mode overpowered…**

**That didn't make much sense. Whatever, moving on.**

**Three: Brotherly bond between Naruto and Sasuke. That'll be explained more in the future, so, you can shut up and wait.**

**And… That's all, really. Hope you enjoyed, if my muse likes me, it should have its first chapter relatively soon.**

**UPDATE: 12/7/13 – Changed the conversation with Anko. Didn't like it since I wrote it, and when saltyuchiha (Weird name, bro) pointed it out, I decided to do something I normally wouldn't. I actually changed it to suit how I would act since most main characters I write are based off of my own personality.**

**Weird, I know.**


	2. AN: General Info

**Alright. This involves important information about every story I've published so far, so, this is going on all of my stories. It's also got info on stories I'm thinking of making, works in progress, and other general stuff such as update info and such.**

**Altered Destiny-**

**I'm having some problems trying to decide how I want to write this. It's a mash up of a lot of ideas, but I can really only choose one to make it work, and I generally struggle with doing that. Although I am planning on working on this soon, you really should not expect it. I'll also be struggling with fight scenes and such since I've never done a Pokémon one before.**

**Demigod Prototype-**

**Worked on this today, actually. Brought the next chapter up to 2,600 words. Couldn't do much more than that because I was completely exhausted after doing factory work with my father for ten hours and helping my Grandmother move into a new home. Will try to publish next chapter by the end of my Christmas Break. (Ends January 2****nd****)**

**The Embers of Erebus-**

… **Ugh, I have no idea anymore. I've written and rewritten this multiple times, putting a good 30,000 words into it only to delete them moments later. It just doesn't want to work for me; it seems as if my brain doesn't want to do it even if it likes the plot and everything. It'll take a while for me to get anything new on this.**

**Crimson Tide-**

**Nothing to be said, really. I want to write it, so, when I get free time and am not working on anything else I will. Or if I'm supposed to be writing something else I will. Never know.**

**Now, on to other matters.**

**Thinking of making a Sword Art Online fanfiction. (Or maybe two) One will be a more… How to say it... Darker approach to the story. A tale on the life of the Black Swordsman from floor three onwards. An AU where Kirito will be alone, not one where he's thrown into a Guild with the other Protagonists. Will explore how a Solo Player lives life in Aincrad, and how a Beater survives it. Will not be entirely cannon. At all, really.**

**The other is kind… Cheerful? No, not really. It's just Kirito with a more sarcastic, snarky, and confident attitude… I think. It's funnier than the other one I'm planning will be, and since I'm writing it in a First Person POV of Kirito, I can showcase his thoughts.**

… **Well, my thoughts really. But, they're meant to make light out of a dark situation and since I usually add a piece of my own personality to my characters, this is the one he gets. Not cheerful, just… Insane. Maybe. I'm also adding more of my random thoughts to this one.**

**Lastly, I offer up updates on my profile page if anyone feels like checking there every one and a while to see how the stories are coming along. **

**I'd also appreciate some insight on everything though, and if you read more than one of my stories, Insight on all of the ones you do read would be greatly appreciated. Leave a Review if you would on what you think of them, or a PM if you feel like it.**

**And as always, if you want to talk to me, PM me or leave me a review asking for a conversation or an explanation. I answer them if I'm near my PC.**

**See ya.**


End file.
